Sophie's Wish
by maa0607
Summary: After tragedy took the life of her father, Sophie Scott has one wish for her 7th birthday, and that is her Daddy back. What happens when she get's her daddy back, but fate is trying to take him away again. Will love save this family? Brucas Family
1. Chapter 1

**Please review and let me know what you think and how you would like this story to continue. Thanks!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill, just the characters I will add.**

Brooke Scott was a strong woman, she was the owner of a multi-million dollar company, a mother of two daughters', and now she was a widow. As she entered her house after a long day at the hospital she immediately fell to her knees in the marble foyer and sobbed. As she pulled herself up she was greeted by smiling faces. The table full of pictures of her and Lucas in high school, her daughter's pictures, their family pictures, their friend's pictures. Why did things have to happen like this? Brooke stood up and grabbed a family picture her very favorite, Lucas and her kissing and her daughter's making shocked faces all dressed in princess dresses and pearls, they were so happy two months ago at Disney World. She fell back to the floor and lay there on the cold marble, holding onto that picture, trying to believe it is all not happening.

_The Next Morning_

"Mommy!" Sophie yelled causing Brooke to stir in her sleep. She was still on the floor holding the very same picture in her hand. Lilly came up and brushed her hair out of her face.

"We miss Daddy too Mommy" Lilly stated

Brooke looked at her two beautiful daughters and pulled them into a hug as she said "Me too darling me too"

"Brooke I'm so sorry, they wanted to see you, I told them to wait in the car, but they ran for the door as soon as I stopped the car" a frantic Rachel said as she maneuvered her 8-month pregnant belly into the door. Her and Mouth had just gotten married about 9 months ago, and found themselves pregnant within 2 weeks of their honeymoon.

"It's okay Rach, I needed to see them" Brooke responded.

"Okay, but we need to talk, Sophie why don't you take Lilly upstairs and you guys plan a fashion show for Mommy, doesn't that sound fun" Rachel said as she hurried the two little girls upstairs

Brooke just looked at Rachel with tears in her eyes as she pulled herself off the marble floor.

"Rachel, please don't, I don't want to talk about it" Brooke pleaded

"Look Brooke, I know you don't want to talk about it, but we have to plan the funeral, we have to figure out what we are going to do, you can't just sit here and cry." Rachel responded grabbing Brooke's hand pulling her to the couch.

"I made us an appointment for 2pm at the local florist, we need to pick out flower arrangements, and I made an appointment after that to pick out a casket, and then we need to call the chur…"

Rachel was saying until Brooke cut her off "No, I cannot do this, not today, it's too early"

"Brooke it's always going to be too early, but he's gone, and we cannot dwell on it forever you have got to move on and be the best mother for these two little girls."

"It's NOT FAIR, these little girls need a father, my father didn't care about me, and Dan didn't care about Lucas. Soph and Lil had a dad who cared about him, and now he's gone" Brooke screamed and began to cry uncontrollably.

Rachel moved over to Brooke and hugged her swaying her back and forth "Shh. I know, but they do have one pretty great mother" Rachel said quietly

Just then I small knock was made on the door and in walked Nathan and Haley, with their three kids Jamie, Lauren, and baby Gracie. Haley immediately noticed Brooke's crying and ran to join her on the couch.

"Brooke, it's me Haley" Haley said as she tried to console Brooke. Rachel continued to hold Brooke and Nathan just watched.

"Where are Sophie and Lilly?" Nathan asked

"Upstairs" Rachel said softly

"Nate why don't you take the kids to McDonald's and let them play for a while, and give us a few hours to get things under control." Haley said with tears in her eyes

Nathan nodded and called for the girls and 15 minutes later they are pulling out of the driveway.

Brooke was now asleep in Rachel's arms. Haley motioned for Rachel to meet her in the kitchen.

"What happened, why was she so uncontrollable?"

"We were planning the funeral, and she got upset that the girls were going to have no father" Rachel said as Haley nodded

"Okay we are going to have to plan the funeral, hopefully by tomorrow Brooke will be feeling better and can help us with more detail, when Nathan gets back, we'll leave for the florist" Haley said making a list of the things they had to do. She was hurting too, but she had to do this for Brooke.

An hour later, Nathan and the kids were back, Haley and Rachel were planning one of their best friend's funeral and Brooke slept on the couch. Once they arrived home, Brooke was awake and they all ate dinner trying to act as normal as possible. Brooke didn't say a word the entire dinner.

"I'm going to bed, Thanks guys for everything," Brooke said, as everyone was getting ready to leave. She leaned down and kissed her girls on the head and picked them up, one on each hip even though they were 2 and 4 years old and old enough to walk. Brooke led everyone to the door and proceeded up the stairs. She took the kids to her and Lucas' bedroom and they snuggled up to watch The 12 Dancing Princesses. Once the girls were asleep Brooke was content for a second, with just her two girls, and with this thought she slowly went to sleep.

_3 years later_

Brooke slowly opened her eyes, noticing the sun that was shining through the windows. She rolled over and remembered it was Sophie's 7th birthday today. She rolled out of bed and made her way through the hall to her oldest daughters bedroom.

"Good Morning Sleepy Head, Do you know what today is?" Brooke said to her sleeping daughter.

"It's my birthday Mommy!" Sophie responded, jumping up with joy

"That's right, now what would you like for breakfast on your birthday, it's your choice" Brooke asked

"Hm. Krispy Kreme with a big candle, pretty please Mommy" Sophie begged

"Just this once, Soph we cannot have you getting cavities now can we" Brooke said as she kissed her daughter and went to pick out her clothes.

After the family of 3 was dressed they made their way to Krispy Kreme and ate breakfast for Sophie's Birthday.

_Later that Day_

"Brooke, calm down, she's 7 everything doesn't have to be perfect," Rachel yelled while Brooke was going crazy over her daughter's birthday party that was in an hour.

"Rachel, she said she wanted it to be better than Sarah's birthday party, and I will tell you right now, I will do anything to make Sophie happy." Brooke said immediately turning to the screaming kids in the background

"Sophie, Lilly, Taylor if you guys do not keep it down, I am going to drive myself crazy" Rachel screamed

"Mommy, they chasing me, it fun" responded little Taylor, who loved her big cousins Sophie and Lilly.

"Brooke, I got the balloons you ordered and there is some lady outside with a cake, I let her in too, is there anything you need." Mouth asked coming in carrying over 50 balloons.

"Whoa Brooke, why do you need that many balloons?" Rachel said in a sarcastic tone.

"Because it is Sophie's birthday and she deserves that many balloons" Brooke said taking the balloons

_A Couple of Hours Later_

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday Dear Sophie, Happy Birthday to you!!" Everyone sang as Sophie was blowing out the candles.

"Make a wish sweetheart, anything you want, and hopefully it will come true!" Brooke said in the ear of her anxious 7 year old.

_The Next Morning_

Brooke heard the alarm clock go off and immediately opened her eyes hoping to see the face of Sophie and Lilly, instead when she opened her eyes she saw Lucas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for all the Reviews it helped me stay motivated. Keep reviewing!! Also, if you haven't already check out the youtube video in my profile to get an idea of what the girls look like. Thanks again!!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing, except the characters I made up.**

**Btw: If you have any ideas of what you would like to happen, please let me know. I have some ideas, but would love to see what you guys think **

Brooke sat up startled, how could it be, was this dream is this really her husband. A million thoughts were running through her head, she just knew she was dreaming, Lucas has been dead for 3 years now, she watched him fight for his life, she heard the doctor say, I'm sorry he's gone. All these thoughts were going through her head, when all of a sudden he spoke.

"Good Morning Pretty Girl, I've missed you"

"Lucas, are you really here, how can this be happening I must be dre" Brooke started to say until Lucas grabbed her and kissed her.

"Wow, I sure have missed that," He said as he looked into her eyes.

"How can it be, you've died, I heard the doctor say you had died, please Lucas, tell me I'm not dreaming" Brooke pleaded

"Shh, calm down you are not dreaming pretty girl, I'm here because of a certain little girls birthday wish for her daddy" Lucas said

Brooke had to see if this was real, was she seriously getting her husband back, was this a joke, she sure hoped it wasn't

"Sophia Brooke Scott, get up please" Brooke said running into her oldest daughter's room.

"Mommy, its early I want to sleep, leave me alone" Sophia said her eyes barely open

"Sophie, sweetie you have to answer mommy's question, what did you wish for at your birthday yesterday" Brooke asked

"Mommy if I tell you it won't come true" Sophie said with a glimmer in her eye, thinking about her wish.

Just then Lucas appeared at the door, Sophie saw him and squealed, "I wished for Daddy and he came!" Sophie said jumping into Lucas' arms.

I must be dreaming Brooke thought. "Lucas, Sophie pinch me please" Sophie leaned over and pinched her mom "Ouch, OH MY it hurt, this is real, you are real" Brooke said

"Sophie please go get your sister, I need to tell her good morning too" Lucas said

"Okay daddy, please don't leave while I'm gone" Sophie said as she skipped across the hall

Lucas leaned in and kissed Brooke, not wanting to let her go

"Lucas I have missed you so much" Brooke said crying

"Daddy is that really you" Lilly said running to her father

"Lilly-Bear it's really me, I'm here" Lucas said kissing his little girl.

He had missed them so much the super blonde hair of his little girls and their bright blue eyes, and his Brooke, with her dark hair and bright eyes, and her dimples, the same dimples his daughters had, oh how he had missed his girls.

"I say we go downstairs and make some chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast"

"Yes daddy please please please" the girls screamed as they grabbed Lucas' hand and pulled him out the door.

Brooke stood there looking at the man that she loved. She was hoping he was here for good, but how could it be, this is so unreal. She decided that it would be a waste to think about him leaving again, so she went downstairs to spend time with her family.

"Who wants chocolate chips in their pancakes," Lucas asked while stirring the pancake batter.

"I want banana's daddy, they are my favorite" Lilly said with a big grin showing her dimples.

"I want chocolate chips, just like Mommy" Sophie said running into Brooke's arms

"Yum, chocolate chip pancakes my favorite!" Brooke responded kissing her daughter

Lucas began to separate the batter to make Lilly's banana pancakes, and Brooke and Sophie's chocolate chip ones, he decided that he was going to eat a little of both. As he mixed the bananas and chocolate chips in the pancake batter he looked up at his daughters and wife, they truly were everything to them. He didn't know how he had ended up back on earth but he liked it and wanted to make every moment last.

All of a sudden Lucas had an idea a smirk came on his face has he flung the batter onto Brooke's pajama's.

"Lucas Scott you did not" Brooke said grabbing some batter and smearing it on his face

"Oh no pretty girl, you better run" Lucas said heading for Brooke but turning and getting Lilly instead

"FOOD FIGHT" yelled Sophie as she began to throw pancake batter everywhere

An hour later, the family of four sat on the kitchen floor covered in batter.

"Yum, this was the best breakfast ever," said Lilly as she licked her fingers

"It was and I hate to spoil the fun but we need to get a shower, we are all dirty now" Brooke said looking down at the batter all over the floor.

"I have an idea" Lucas said picking Brooke up from the floor  
"Sophie open the back door please" Lucas said carrying Brooke towards the door, she looked where he was heading and began to scream

"Lucas put me down, please Lucas" was all she could get out before she was thrown in the pool

Sophie and Lilly just laughed

"Okay who is going to join me" Brooke said eyeing her 2 daughters and her husband

All of a sudden a big splash was made and Lucas grabbed Brooke and dunked her under

Sophie and Lilly jumped in as well, and now for the second time that day, the family was doing the unordinary, swimming in pajamas.

After a few hours of swimming they cleaned up and were now sitting in Lucas and Brookes bed looking at pictures of the girls from the past few years that he had missed.

"And this is when Auntie Rachel had Taylor, we got to be special helpers and help the nurse clean baby Taylor" Sophie said staring at a picture of herself and Lilly holding a baby with Rachel in the back smiling so big.

"Look at that goofy smile on Rachel's face!" Lucas said laughing

"It's amazing what a kid can do to you, she has had that smile planted on her face ever since" Brooke said thinking of one of her best friends

"Speaking of Rachel, should I tell her you are here, like are you here for good?" Brooke said wondering what Lucas was going to say

"I don't know, I want to see everyone, but right now I just want to spend time with you guys, I missed my pretty girls" Lucas responded.

"Hm. I like your thinking" Brooke said looking at her husband

After 2 fashion shows and lots of goofy pictures with the girls, the day was almost over. It was dinnertime and Lucas looked at Brooke in confusion as he was looking in the refrigerator for dinner.

"Brooke, seriously there is nothing but junk food in here, what do you guys eat for dinner" Lucas said still staring at the almost empty refrigerator.

"Daddy we order takeout, Mommy can't cook, she burnt our chicken fingers and our mac and cheese tasted like dog food" Sophie said making a sour face

"Hey, they weren't that bad" Brooke said, remembering that night all too well.

"Okay, well let's order something, I'm starving" Lucas said pulling out the take out menus

After eating Chinese for dinner they family of four was back in Lucas and Brooke's bed watching home videos from when Lilly was born.

"_Sophie can you give your sister a kiss" Lucas said as a 2-year-old Sophie held her baby sister._

"_No, only I get kisses" Sophie said leaning in and kissing Brooke and making a mean face at Lilly_

"Hey that was mean Sophie, I was just a baby" Lilly said as she watched the video

"Alright girls time for bed, give your daddy a kiss goodnight," Brooke said

"Goodnight Daddy, We love you," the girls said giving him a huge kiss goodnight

Brooke and Lucas tucked the kids into bed, and went into their room and shut the door.

Brooke had tears in her eyes and just looked at him.

"Pretty Girl what's wrong" Lucas said grabbing her for a hug

"It's nothing, I just missed this so much, and I don't want it to be gone, please tell you'll be here in the morning," Brooke said hugging Lucas

"I don't know to be honest, I don't even know why I'm here" Lucas said wondering the same thing.

"Yeah, can we just snuggle, I just want to fall into your arms and sleep, this bed is so lonely without you" Brooke said

"Anything for you, I love you so much pretty girl"

"I love you too Lucas" Brooke responded and she sat there in his arms forever.

Neither of them knew what tomorrow had in store for them, they just wanted to be in the arms of each other and completely in love even if it was for this one night.

Lucas sat there watching Brooke sleep, he didn't know what was in store for him, but he hoped that he was not taken away tonight, he needed more time with his wife, more time with his daughters, and the chance to be himself again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I've been busy, but here is the next chapter. Please read and review!! I am not quite sure how I want the story to end so please send suggestions!! Thanks :)**

Disclaimer: I own nothing :(

The next morning Brooke awoke, afraid if turning over and seeing Lucas gone again, she took a deep breath and turned and there her worst fear was true, an empty spot right next to her. Tears began to form in her eyes, as she realized once again she was a widow.

"Be strong Brooke," She whispered to herself as she got up to get dressed for the day.

"Good Morning Pretty Girl" she heard and turned to see Lucas standing in the closet searching for something to wear.

"Lucas you are here, I was thought it was all a dream," Brooke said running into his arms

"I'm here, it's a day to day thing though, I never know when I'll go back" Lucas said

"Wait, you have to go back?" Brooke said still in his arms

"I guess so, I'm here to get you back on your feet" Lucas said leaning down and kissing her face

"I'm so glad you're here again today, we need you" Brooke said

"So, what are we doing today?" Lucas asked

"It's up to you, it's Sunday, so we normally have a family brunch at Haley's" Brooke responded

"Oh right, well let's have our own brunch here, I don't want to go to Haley's" Lucas said looking nervously at Brooke

"I think you need to go see Haley, Luke" Brooke said biting her lip, she really didn't want to argue

"I know, I'm going to I just don't want to scare her, its been 3 years since I died, she is just coping, what if she like doesn't want to see me because she will have to cope again" Lucas said, knowing that it would be hard for Haley to lose him again.

"She's missed you so much, she has been so strong for me, but I can see it in her eyes, she misses you, and I'm sure she will be glad to spend this time with you, even if its for an hour" Brooke said

"You're right, she's my Hales, I have to see her and that brother of mine, and the kids, wow I really have missed this life" Lucas said

"Okay, I'll call Haley and make sure it's still on, if you will, go wake up the girls, they really have missed you Luke" Brooke said before she disappeared into the hallway.

Brooke pulled out her phone, she should probably warn Haley, but she didn't want to sound crazy. The phone was ringing and Brooke was about to hang up when she heard Haley's voice.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Haley asked

"Yeah everything is fine, look is it alright if I bring a guest to family brunch today?" Brooke asked

"Brooke don't be crazy, of course its okay, it is about time you dated again, I cannot wait to meet him, now hurry up and come over, the food will be done in an hour" Haley said hanging up the phone.

Brooke sighed and made her way up the stairs. As she walked up the stairs she saw Lucas sitting on the floor with Sophie and Lilly in the playroom playing dress up.

"Nice crown babe" Brooke said staring at Lucas who had a silver crown on his head and feather boa around his neck.

"Yeah, I decided on a new look, you like?" Lucas said

"I love it, but Haley said the food will be ready in an hour, so we need to get ready I'll take Lilly and you take Sophie" Brooke said grabbing Lilly

Thirty minutes later, the Scott family was loaded in the car driving to Haley's. They pulled in the driveway and Lucas was nervous, actually Brooke was too. The made way to the door and knocked. A small girl who looked about 3 years old opened the door

"Hi Auntie Brooke, Hi Sophie, Hi Lilly, Hi Mr. Man I don't know, I'm Gracie Haley Scott" Gracie said shaking Lucas' hand and allowing them to enter

"Hi Gracie, my name is Lucas" Lucas said not knowing if he should say Uncle or not

"Haley where are you" Brooke called out from the foyer

"I'm in the kitchen, bring your guest in here, I'd like to meet him" Haley said unaware that it was Lucas

Lucas followed Brooke into the kitchen; Haley was placing bacon on a plate and sitting on the island when she looked up.

"Lucas?" Haley said not knowing what to do, tears began to fall from her eyes as she ran next to Brooke scared to touch him

"Hales" Lucas said grabbing her for a hug

"Wait, is this a joke, please tell me this is real" Haley said looking at Brooke

"I felt the same way, but it's very real I just don't know how it's real." Brooke said

"Where's Nathan" Lucas asked hoping to see his brother

"He's outside keeping Jamie and Lauren busy so I can cook, he's going to be so excited" Haley said running to the backdoor.

"Nathan please come here," Haley said

Nathan noticing the tears in Haley's eyes immediately got worried

"Please tell me those are tears of joy, what happened?" Nathan asked

"Hey Little Bro" Luke said as he made himself visible to Nathan

"Wow, how are you here?" Nathan said looking at Lucas

"That's the question we all want an answer to" Brooke said

"It's time to eat, let's talk about it after brunch" Haley said leading everyone to the dining room

"Okay, so you woke up yesterday and he was in bed with you?" Haley said sitting on the coach

"Yeah, and we spent all day yesterday as a family of four, now we are here at your house as a family" Brooke said

"Wow, that's weird, Luke do you know like what you are doing here," Nathan said

"No, I know nothing, just that I heard Sophie's wish at her birthday and the next morning I'm here, it is like I never died" Lucas said

"Uncle Lucas, can we please play some basketball?" Jamie said throwing a basketball to Lucas

"Sure, JLuke, lets go, come on Nate" Lucas said heading out the back door

"Brooke are you okay, like how are you taking this" Haley said moving closer to Brooke

"Honestly I don't know, I feel like I need to be happy, but I'm afraid to get close to him what if I lose him again" Brooke said

"Aunt Brooke hurry, come quick!" Jamie screamed running through the back door

"Haley call 911, its Luke he passed out"

"Oh no, Lucas!" Brooke cried running towards Lucas who was lying on the ground

"Call Rachel have her come get the kids, where is the ambulance?" Brooke said

The ambulance arrived taking Lucas inside of it, and Brooke got in with him. Haley and Nathan took the kids to the car, and Rachel picked them up and they all went to the hospital.

"What is his name Mrs." The EMT asked Brooke

"Lucas Scott, he passed out playing basketball," Brooke said as they were getting out of the ambulance.

Haley saw Brooke and ran up to her.

"What am I going to say, he is here but he died a few years ago" Brooke asked Haley

"Um, we will handle it come on" Haley said leading Brooke into the hospital

"Mrs. Scott" A blonde haired nurse called walking into the waiting room

"Right here" Brooke said in between sobs

"Your husband is going to be fine, he was told a week ago that he was to no longer play basketball, due to his heart, I'm assuming he thought it was okay, but please Mrs. Scott inform him he is to take it easy" The nurse said to a distraught Brooke

"A week ago?" Brooke asked

"Yes mam, ever since the wreck 3 years ago, your husband has came in for a monthly checkup," The nurse said walking away

"Wait Haley, he died how has he been coming to the doctor?" Brooke asked

"It's like he never died" Haley said wondering what was happening


End file.
